Funky Kong
Funky Kong is a Kong, and character in the Donkey Kong series of games. He first appeared in Donkey Kong Country. He is a surfer, and usually helps out Donkey Kong and his pals by providing different modes of transportation. D.I.Y. Race He's In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Funky Fighter Funky Kong is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. His forward Smash allows him to take out his surfboard and launch his foes with it. In the game's Story Mode, he meets up with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and later on, Dixie Kong. Funky Kong also forms a mutual friendship with Mario and Luigi. Besides Funkier Kong, he starts being a veteran in Super Smash Sisters Brawl. '' Funk-E Airlines In ''Donkey Kong Continent, Funky opens up an airport called Funk-E Airlines. This small business is located on an island in front of Donkey Kong Island, and the Kongs can pay two Banana Coins to use his plane. His plane flies to Krocodile Isle, the Northern Kremisphere, and Beat Island. However, if it is the first time the Kong is going to that place, the flight is free. Funky is also one of the default playable Kongs in Classic Battle and Air Battle in Multiplayer Mode. Little Funky Although not playable, Funky does make three appearances in The Original Donkey Kong as a kid. He first appears in Donkey Kong Jr.'s first level, Rickety Race, where DK Jr. races Funky in his plane. Next, Funky is the second boss that DK must battle, because Funky thinks that DK is attacking DK Jr. His attacks include swooping down and firing Kongo Bills. Finally, Funky appears in the audience of the last boss fight. Donkey Kong Knockout Funky Kong appears as a secret character in the wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout he is similar to Donkey Kong but he is stronger and slower. His special move is to throw wrenches and various objects at opponents in a refrence to his mechanical Donkey Kong Country appearances. He is unlocked by finishing the game with Donkey Kong on Hard difficulty. Donkey Kong Racing Funky Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He appears as part of the Kong category. NRL Player Funky Kong is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong and skillful character with poor speed. His special skill is to shoot people with an orange grenade launcher as an extended tackle. SMASHED! Funky Kong appears as a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Connected. How to Unlock Funky Kong is the first unlockable character in the game. Cricket Player Tiny Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket. Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Good Guys Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Family Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mammals